Season 18 (1986-1987)
Sesame Street Season 18 aired from 1986 to 1987. Episodes 2226 - 2354 * Episode 2226 -- 18th season premiere -- Miles' First Birthday * Episode 2227 -- Elmo Sleeps Over at Bob's * Episode 2230 -- A Cold Day On Sesame Street * Episode 2231 -- Oscar's Sesame Street Story (Repeat) * Episode 2232 -- Gordon And Maya Play Pirates (Repeat) * Episode 2236 -- Petey Plays A Rhyming Game * Episode 2241 -- Snuffy Becomes A Birdketeer (Repeat) * Episode 2243 -- People Turn Off Lights * Episode 2245 -- Barkley Gets Lost (Repeat) * Episode 2253 -- Gordon Leaves A Note For Gina * Episode 2254 -- Elmo's sick radio * Episode 2255 -- Elmo hangs out with Luis / Dr. Nobel Price invents something original * Episode 2256 -- Elmo names his doll after David * Episode 2257 -- Luis gets glasses * Episode 2258 -- The Yip-Yips Discover Luis's New Computer * Episode 2259 -- A Bee Stays With Bob * Episode 2264 -- Big Bird And Snuffy Get Their Picture Taken * Episode 2267 -- Snuffy's Baby Book And Home Movie "Snuffy's First Steps" * Episode 2268 -- Elmo Brings In Groceries For Maria * Episode 2269 -- Oscar moves to Candy Cane Lane * Episode 2271 -- Elmo's New Shoes * Episode 2274 -- The My Best Friend Game Show * Episode 2277 -- Telly Vision * Episode 2282 -- Dr. Nobel Price's New Invention/The Count Counts Maria's Groceries * Episode 2283 -- Telly And The Count Play Hide And Seek * Episode 2287 -- How To Brush Your Teeth Like A Grouch * Episode 2291 -- The Count Chases Maria * Episode 2292 -- Placido Flamingo sings opera * Episode 2293 -- Big Bird and Snuffy go exploring / Maria falls victim to the Amazing Mumford's trick * Episode 2295 -- "Write It Down" * Episode 2299 -- Uncle Wally Sings A Song To Slimey About Important * Episode 2302 -- The Pointer Sisters Sing "Take My Hand" * Episode 2303 -- Biff And Sully Sing "Someone's Gotta Hammer * Episode 2312 -- What Is Love/Bob's Stop Sign/Forgetful Jones Takes A Walk * Episode 2313 -- When they were young * Episode 2317 -- Placido And Others Sing Opera * Episode 2324 -- Don Music And Buster Sing "Flabbergasted" * Episode 2328 -- Pete Seeger Visits * Episode 2333 -- Springtime On Sesame Street * Episode 2334 -- Ants Carry A Package * Episode 2336 -- "Important" Song * Episode 2341 -- The Amazing Mumford reverses Maria's age * Episode 2345 -- The Count Says "Extra Extra" * Episode 2346 -- Use A Brick With Don * Episode 2347 -- Snuffy Sleeps Over Gordon And Susan's * Episode 2348 -- Bob Teaches Elmo What A Baton Is * Episode 2350 -- Elmo Goes Exploring And Hums To Himself * Episode 2352 -- Meryl Sheep's Play * Episode 2355 -- The Count's Phone Call See also :Season 17 (1985-1986) :Season 19 (1987-1988) 18